1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal shield for an oven which shield is installed in the interior of the oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art patents disclose oven door configurations which include metal or ceramic plugs installed at the interior side of the oven door. Such prior art patents include German Patent Nos. 732,547; 913,764; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,993,845; and 4,198,274.
Additional prior art patents disclose door configurations for ovens which include internal shielding intended to primarily protect the door and shield it from radiant heat. Such patents include German Patent Nos. 186,934: DE 31 05 703 Al; DE 31 05 726 Al; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086,145; and 4,414,072.
Additional prior art patents disclose specific configurations for locking the oven door in a closed position to provide proper sealing and to prevent undesired heat loss. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,032 and 4,740,271.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,397; 4,126,520; 4,292,137; and 4,384,652 disclose oven door lifting mechanisms which are employed to install and extract oven doors from door openings.
While the various prior art patents mentioned hereinabove are characterized as being primarily directed to one major feature of a particular oven configuration, it should be kept in mind that other features of the configurations disclosed therein may be pertinent in other areas of the oven art. For example, while one patent may be primarily directed to the locking mechanism for an oven door, the same prior art patent may disclose additional information regarding the door structure or internal shielding. Accordingly, the prior art patents discussed hereinabove are incorporated by reference as if they were included in their entirety herein.